


Aftermath

by KingPolar



Category: DARLING In The FRANXX (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 01:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14033547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingPolar/pseuds/KingPolar
Summary: Hiro wakes up to a pleasant surprise after the hard fought battle earlier that day. (Set between Ep6 and Ep7) (just dumping a bunch of my FF.net stuff onto here)





	Aftermath

Hiro lazily blinked the sleep out of his eyes, yawning as he awoke from his slumber.

Last night's fight had been extremely taxing, lasting till the morning sun had rose. Nana and Hachi had allowed the two squads to take the rest of the day off as a reward for a job well done, but a concerned Ichigo (backed by an equally concerned Goro) had practically forced Hiro and Zero Two into bed - separate ones, of course.

Hiro stretched, his arms barely moving before they touched a warm mass of heat. Rubbing his eyes, Hiro was not surprised to see Zero Two curled up besides him, Ichigo's efforts in vain.

He smiled softly, and remembered the promise he gave her with a small blush.

With her 6th sense of optimal teasing Hiro time, Zero Two's eyes flickered open, smirking as Hiro's blush grew a bit more. She leaned in close till their noses touched and their breathes intermingled, her arms circling around his waist.

"Something bothering you... daaarling?" She whispered, dragging the term of endearment in such a way that always sent shivers down his spine (in delight or fear, he could not decide).

Hiro stayed silent for a bit, before responding. "Just thinking of last night."

A flash of concern flickered in Zero Two's eyes before she buried her face into Hiro's neck, drawing a small and decidedly unmanly "eep!" out of her partner, her grip on him becoming a bit tighter.

"I... I thought I lost you, darling..." she murmured into the crook of his neck.

The small, almost unnoticeable tremble in her voice surprised him, and he felt a pang of guilt from inspiring such emotions in a woman as indomitable as Zero Two.

Hiro slightly withdrew from her warm embrace, and one of his arms rose up to cup her cheek as he stared into her eyes, his other arm wrapping around her. "Beautiful," he idly thought.

"I made a promise to you. I'm your partner. I'm never going to leave you alone again."

The small smile that Zero Two gave him made Hiro feel strangely good, and with a sudden surge of courage he leaned in, eyes closed, softly pressing his lips against her's.

"Warm", he thought, "... and sweet."

He felt her smile turn into a smirk against his lips.

Withdrawing slowly and almost reluctantly, he felt unsurprised by the predatory look in her eyes as well as the mildly terrifying grin on her face when he opened his eyes.

"Oh daaaarling..." she breathed out. The shivers were rather pleasant he decided.

She suddenly rolled, and Hiro found himself on his back with Zero Two straddled over him, her gripping his arms by his wrists and pinning them above his head.

"How could you tempt me like that?" She smirked. "This is aaallll because of you," she whispered, and leaned down for another kiss.

Hiro found no reason to object as a curtain of pink hair and the taste of honey enveloped his world.


End file.
